Nami-chuu's Shepherd of Fire
by SawadaTsunayoshiLover
Summary: Tsuna always protected Namimori as Midnight Sky. His boyfriend, Hibari Kyoya, helped him occasionally and knew everything there is to know about Tsuna. Except one thing. When the worlds number one hitman shows up in Tsuna's house, Hibari finds that one thing out 1827
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is the first chapter of another story I deleted. I agree with some of the reviews and decided that I could morph it and make it better. So this is the actual first chapter, I hope that it's okay and would love for you guys to tell me what you think in a review.**

* * *

"blah" - Japanese

_'blah' - _thoughts

**Nami-chuu's Shepherd of Fire**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't a No-Good student everybody called him. He was the force that kept Nami-chuu safe. He was the one that stopped all of the attacks landing on the students, and he loved the school as much as his boyfriend, Hibari Kyoya, does.

When he was eight, Tsuna found out about his sky flames. It took him a year and a half to master it and when he did he was contacted by the ninth boss of Vongola. Nono wanted Tsuna to work under him as information personnel. Tsuna accepted and Tsuna had made a name for himself under the pretense of Midnight Sky. This has been going on for 5 years now.

Tsuna is now 15 and a dame student in most of his classes. He's actually quite smart though and could easily get anything the teacher told him. He just wanted to not stand out and be in the background of things. That kind of backfired though as he was constantly bullied by being "dame". But when a certain hitman came, that seemed to change.

The Hitman arrived in Namimori at 11AM. He had heard a rumour that somebody in Nami-chuu was Midnight Sky, he was going to head there now. He also couldn't wait to torture his new student.

Reborn was walking to Nami-chuu when he felt the presence of the Vesper family. They had gotten quite weak over the years and were one of the smaller, more unknown families Vongola protected. They seemed to be getting restless in the past few months, they were going to do something.

_'Seems interesting.' _Reborn thought as he walked planning out what he would do to his student.

* * *

Tsuna was walking home happily, he had just spent a lot of his time with Hibari. Tsuna was always happy when he spent time with his boyfriend because he could open up to him without getting brushed off like he usually did. And in the mafia, if you opened up to anybody, then that would be your downfall.

While walking home, Tsuna felt a presence following. It was barely there but there was a hint of malice inside of it that set Tsuna ion edge. He knew that this situation was bad. He had felt this presence multiple times whenever he visited Vongola HQ. It was the presence of the boss for Vesper.

The boss was always unnerving to Tsuna. He would get stared at by said boss whenever they met and it gave him a kind of chill that felt like somebody was rubbing their finger down his spine. Tsuna found it quite hard to focus whenever he felt this feeling. He was always anxious once he knew danger was near.

So, the brunette veered off of his course for home and went into the abandoned gym. It was already past six and it's not like he had anybody waiting for him to get home. He didn't have a mother waiting for him and to care for him. He was alone, he was alone because his father put work before family.

His father was the cause of Nana's death for sure. He wasn't home all that much, when he was home the two barely talked. But unbeknownst to Tsuna, Iemitsu always talked about his adorable son and beautiful wife. He had told his subordinates about where the two lived. The information was heard by the wrong guy.

One of the following days, a bunch of men in suits came into the Sawada household and they asked for Iemitsu. Tsuna had answered the door and was confused, Iemitsu hadn't come home for three years. The men had stormed into the house without consent or an answer from Tsuna. Nana had wondered in from the kitchen where she was preparing lunch. The men saw her, grabbed her and left. One of the last ones to file out of the house had told Tsuna this:

"Your never going to see your mother again. Get used to it and come to this address once you are ready for a fight." Then the man handed him a slip of paper with an address on it. Then Tsuna couldn't remember anything else because the man had knocked him out.

Tsuna still had nightmares about what they did to her. They had promised that they wouldn't kill his mother but Tsuna wasn't so sure. They were mafioso and that was enough for Tsuna to assume that they either made Nana do nasty things or had killed her a long time ago. He just hoped that the first option was the right one. It had been over 6 years ago, Tsuna was now Midnight Sky and had more then enough power to battle the family.

There was just one thing holding Tsuna back from his mother. That thing was fear. He didn't want to face years of not going to help her when he went. He didn't want to see a rotting corpse in front of him and he definitely didn't want to face his mother not remembering him.

Soon after this happened, Vongola Nono got a hold of him and told him about Sky flames. Tsuna had found them when he was his angriest about what had happened to his mother. Nono had helped him master it and gave him gloves to control the flames. He was strongest when he was in the Hyper-Dying Will Mode state.

Tsuna shook his head and wiped all of the negative thoughts out of his head. He closed his eyes and concentrated on going into Hyper-Dying Will Mode. It was harsh on his body but this was a some what strong opponent that needed to be taken down. He couldn't be soft with Vesper and needed to be in his strongest state of mind.

Vesper was close behind him, they entered the gym behind the brunette. Tsuna was ready and waited for the attacks to start. Once they did, all the men saw was a blur before they collapsed, unconscious on the ground.

The Vesper men came in numbers so Tsuna was worn to the bone and close to collapsing. But he kept going and soon enough he defeated all the enemies. Tsuna fell down panting, sitting with his legs in a W-shape, letting his flame dissipate. Tsuna didn't notice but somebody watched the entire thing through the open doors of the gym.

Hibari had heard the commotion and came to investigate. He saw his lover in the middle of unconscious bodies and understood perfectly. He called Kusakabe and told him to get rid of all the people. Only one was conscious, that one went with a special kind of person who also knew everything about Tsuna's predicament, and the man was tortured for information.

When everything was cleared up, Hibari was long gone with the brunette in his arms. The two went to the roof top, the prefect's favourite spot, and laid there. Tsuna's head resting on Hibari's stomach, with Hibari stroking the brown gravity defying locks. Hibird chirped happily around the two as they talked about nothing as usual. Tsuna soon fell asleep with Hibari and they stayed like that for a while.

When Tsuna woke up, he in his bed room again. It was well past light, Tsuna figured Hibari carried him there when he went on patrol. The brunette rolled over in his bed, he was facing the window now. He tensed as he saw somebody leaning against the windowsill.

"Chaos, I'm the worlds number one hitman, Reborn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:**

_When Tsuna woke up, he in his bed room again. It was well past light, Tsuna figured Hibari carried him there when he went on patrol. The brunette rolled over in his bed, he was facing the window now. He tensed as he saw somebody leaning against the windowsill._

_"Chaos, I'm the worlds number one hitman, Reborn."_

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

Tsuna tensed as he comprehended what the voice said. Fear seized him as he jumped up on the bed. Realizing who was in front of him he started to attack Reborn.

"Why are you here?!" Tsuna asked desperately. He was terrified that he was going to be taken away to Vindice by the hitman. It was irrational but Reborn was never a good sign if he just showed up.

"Nono sent me to train the new candidate." Reborn said as he swiftly dodged around the attacks Tsuna aimed towards him.

After a few minutes of struggle, Reborn was able to pin Tsuna's arm against his chest. The brunette tried to wiggle free but the hitman held him fast, pinned underneath him on the floor. "Why'd you suddenly attack me?" Reborn asked darkly.

Tsuna had regained some of his composure so the dark aura Reborn was releasing affected him but was not shown. The brunette wore his mask without emotion and stared blankly up at him.

"You're after Midnight Sky." Was the simple reply the hitman got.

"It's none of your business what I do."

"Yet, I know I'm right. You're avoiding the question."

"Fine, what about it." The teenager's eyes widened slightly in fear, before going back to a neutral expression.

"You've been sent to kill me then."

"No, I've been sent to train you as the next boss of Vongola. Why do you think I would kill you?"

"Because I'm Midnight Sky. You've been sent to assassinate him." Tsuna tried in vain to wiggle loose out of the man's grasp. Noticing this, Reborn smirked at the obvious discomfort. His sadistic side kicking into gear.

"Well, I guess I'll have to tell Iemitsu about this."

"_What?!_ No, you can't! If you do, and then the entire mafia will know. I can't endanger everybody in Namimori because of my idiot father!"

"Then, train to become Vongola Decimo and I'll think about it." Reborn smirked sadistically down at the brunette. He obviously registered the hidden meaning and glared.

"So, if I train to become the next boss, you'll think about it. If I become the boss you'll decide whether or not to reveal it?"

"Very good, Dame-Tsuna. After seeing you fight off the Vestra family, I doubt I'll have to teach you as much as I thought. But you'll still have to train."

"Fine. But get off of me already. It's uncomfortable." A light pink dusted his cheeks as he finally registered the position he was in. He pinned under Reborn, with the hitman's legs on either side of him and his arms clutching his arms to his chest.

"Hmph, no. You look cute like this." The brunette blushed deeper at the comment and averted his eyes to the side.

"I'd rather my personal space kept personal, thank you very much." Tsuna grumbled. He was relieved when he was finally released. He hated contact with other people. The only exception was Hibari and even that was a stretch sometimes.

And speak of the devil, Hibari was leaning against the door frame of his room. He had finished his patrol earlier and decided to check in to see how Tsuna was doing. He had came in and saw a mysterious man on top of him, seeming to be holding him down.

"H-Hibari-san, I don't suppose you saw anything that happened here?" Tsuna asked as he crawled into his bed again. Reborn had left saying he needed to make a call.

"Yes, I did Tsunayoshi. I think that I know what happened though." Hibari silently went to sit next to Tsuna on the bed. Tsuna shuffled back to make room.

"Really? And what's that?" The brunette replied slightly sleeping. He grabbed the hand of the ravenette beside him and snuggled into his pillow.

"Hn, you woke up and became agitated when you saw him. You attacked first and prompted him to hold you down." Hibari said with a smirk, drawing circles on the small hand clasped in his. Hibari's smirk grew as he looked over at the flushed face Tsuna was wearing. "I assume I'm right?"

"W-Well, you know how on edge I usually am when I wake up! And _he's the world's number one hitman, _Hibari-san. What am I supposed to do if he just randomly shows up in your bedroom? Stop smirking at me, I'm not a child!"

"Of course you aren't. But I find you flustered is kind of cute. I also remember saying to call me by my first name." Hibari settled closer to Tsuna on the bed.

"Hm...Alright, I just can't get used to the fact that I can use your first name." Tsuna yawned tiredly.

"Good job minimizing the damage this time. There were only some scorch marks on the floor that we can easily cover up." A small 'hmph' was heard from the brunette.

"I didn't want to get bitten by the demon prefect of Namimori." Tsuna said sleepily. "Can you stay here?"

"Hn, if you want me to." Tsuna smiled and snuggled into his lover's chest and breathed in the cinnamon scent. They stayed like for a while. It was a sweet sight both of them were used to each other.

* * *

While the two were enjoying their moment, Reborn had left to call the Ninth boss of Vongola.

"Ah, Reborn. Good to hear from you again." Timeto said as he picked up.

"Chaos. My new student has a surprising secret." Reborn said getting straight to the point.

"Aw, yes. Tsunayoshi-kun is quite unique. I never thought you would find out this fast, in all honesty. But yes it is true." Timeto said as he sighed tiredly.

"Yes, I was sent to eliminate Midnight Sky and now I'm told that he's actually the the only candidate left for Vongola Decimo." The raven haired man snorted into the phone in disdain. "Why was I even called here? He knows how to use his Sky flames so I see no point in staying."

"Hold on a minute. What do you mean that you were sent to "eliminate" Midnight Sky? I gave you no such order." The Ninth boss furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms against his chest.

"I was given the direct order from you saying to eliminate him. Is there anything else I should know while we're in this topic?"

"His friend, Hibari Kyoya-kun, has Cloud flames and would make the perfect cloud guardian.

* * *

**I am back again, updating yet another story. If it seems a little rushed I might change it.**

**I don't think I'll update my other story, Crimson Rain, for a while since I have maybe 10 other fanfictions that I have either just sitting in my binder or active on here. So I might be releasing a lot in the next few days.**

**I might not either since the Walking Dead mid-season finale is tomorrow and I'm going to be a little pissy since it says people are going to die. But it might inspire me to make another story about an apocalypse. Never know!**

**Enough with my ranting, hope you all have a good day/night and hope to hear some good feedback for this chapter!**

**-Gate**


	3. Chapter 3

_Is there anything else I should know while we're in this topic?"_

_"His friend, Hibari Kyoya-kun, has Cloud flames and would make the perfect cloud guardian."_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Reborn ended his phone call with a slight edge to his voice. He controlled it so you could barely hear it but it was still there if you listened. He closed his phone with a snap and it shifted into his pet chameleon, Leon, who climbed on top of his fedora. He turned and stalked out of the apartment to gather information. He still needed to gather information on who would be his student's guardians after all.

* * *

Tsuna awoke with a cinnamon scent assaulting him. Tsuna curled against Hibari with his face pressed into his chest with Hibari's arms crossed against his back and holding him fast. Tsuna shifted, leaning back slightly to get a better look at the sleeping face of his lover.

Tsuna smiled slightly as he enjoyed the view. It wasn't often he saw Hibari relaxed and the slightly parted lips and the peach skin modelled perfectly by the onyx hair splayed over the pillow complemented him more than his usual stoic face. It was a nice sight to see.

He looked over and noticed the clock said it was past six in the evening.

Sighing lightly, Tsuna brushed his lips across the others. He murmured against them, "You better leave before your men come looking for you."

"Let them worry. They're able to work without me." Hibari muttered against the lips so close to his. He closed the distanced between the two, kissing Tsuna and effectively making the latter blush. "If I were to leave though, you better not be late to school tomorrow."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Unless I feel like seeing you in your office." Hibari smirked and loomed over him, hands clasping together, their fingers intertwined together and Hibari's knees on either side of him.

"I don't think I would be against it. But who knows what might happen if you're late." Hibari gave a predatory smirk as he dipped his head and kissed Tsuna's neck.

Said male shivered at the contact and tried to escape out of the grip on him, but to no avail. The breath against his neck tickled him as Hibari chuckled.

"Get off me already." Tsuna laughed at the tickling sensation. "You have stuff to do. You don't want people thinking you're going soft now do you?"

"Hm, I think whoever is dumb enough to try it is welcome to. They just won't be able to walk for the next couple of days."

"Oho, now we're getting a little violent towards Namimori citizens. I thought you were against that?"

"I am. But people like you usually ask for it. And I positively relish in those moments because some of them are tough opponents." Hibari rested his head against Tsuna's forehead, staring into the chocolate-brown eyes that he loved so much.

"Just like you to say that." To that Hibari just smirked and switch their positions so Tsuna was straddling him.

"What's that supposed to mean, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari bit back a chuckle at the flustered expression he only wore around him.

"Uh-um, well, you don't usually be gentle with people. You're a little ruthless at times." Tsuna grinned sheepishly at the confused face Hibari had.

"Hm, I'm guessing you don't think I can be nice?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I think. You're only semi-gentle with me. As far as I know though." Tsuna draped his arms over Hibari's shoulder as he pressed his chin on Tsuna's shoulder.

"I never thought about being gentle. It just...Sort of happened. Anyways, I'm guessing that you need to sleep some more."

"Can you stay a little longer? It's fun with you here." Tsuna pouted slightly and pulled back to look his lover in the eye.

A smirk, "Do you really want me to stay or do you just not want to talk to your new tutor?"

"Both. I also know that he's been in that tree next to my window watching us the entire time." A rustle sounded next to the window and Reborn climbed into the open window.

"Very good, Dame-Tsuna. I was wondering if you were actually aware of my presence. But Hibari has to go to a disturbance call. Two people were caught vandalizing Nami-high, I think you'll want to go and teach them what happens before it's too late." Reborn smirked as he saw the flash of anger in the grey-blue eyes.

"I'll definitely be teaching them a lesson. I expect you on time tomorrow." Tsuna sat back on his bed and waved to Hibari as he left, a pissed aura seeping out of him.

"You look pathetic." The hitman said simply as he sat on the bed in front of Tsuna.

"I was having fun with him." Tsuna stuck his tongue out at Reborn.

"More like you wanted in his pants." Reborn muttered and smirked at the blush on Tsuna's face. "Anyways, that's not what I came to ask you. I want to know if you know about flames."

A snort, "How could I not? I use them a lot. But yes, to answer your question, I do know about them."

"How much do you know about them?"

"That there are 7 flames. Sun, Rain, Sky, Cloud, Mist, Lightening, Storm. There's a guardian for each Flame and Sky is the boss. I can never remember what they all stand for but I know the colours of the flames too."

"Very good. That'll be one of things that I teach you then. You look dead on your feet. Sleep some more and then you'll start your training tomorrow." Reborn got up and closed the door before Tsuna could offer any resistance.

_'Hmph, I slept long enough. I need to move before I become soft.' _Tsuna thought as he got up from his bed.

"Don't even think about it!" Reborn yelled from the kitchen as he figured Tsuna would try to get out of bed, making Tsuna freeze and slowly get settled back into his bed.

* * *

Hibari stalked down the street, pissed that somebody would be stupid enough to destroy Nami-high while he was with Tsunayoshi. It made his blood boil and he could wait until he got a hold whoever did that. He would them within an inch of their life, literally.

The police didn't dare stop him because they respected him and understood how protective he was around what he claimed as his. They knew he did it for a good cause and let him get away with it. They would intervene if it would get a little far but a lot of the time it never did. So there was no cause for concern.

As he walked into the police station, he was greeted by somebody pointing down the hall to where the teens were kept. He nodded his thanks, only really talking when he felt like it, and walked to where they pointed.

He walked in and saw that two of his Disciplinary Committee members were standing on either side of haggard looking teenagers, 16 at the most, both them looking like twins. With brown, almost amber, eyes that was framed by hair the colour of straw. The gangly build was covered with bruises and cuts, most likely from his two DC members, and their hands were bound behind their back.

Hibari gave a predatory smirk as he closed the sound proof door, completely sealing out any sound that might escape, and stalked towards the two figures that leaning on each other for support.

Oh how he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

**Edited 1/2/14**

**And I'm finally done this one too! Awesome, I released a story, and updated three including this one. Again, I suck at updating but hey, at least you can reread this story. All three chapters now! **

**Yeah, no excuse and I'm sorry again. I tried to go a little bolder in the scene with Hibari and Tsuna since I'm not good at this romance stuff, yet I love to read about it for some reason. But hey I tried at least! Hopefully I didn't lose anyone from not updating.**

**-Gate**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tsuna fitfully slept the remainder of the day and night. Whenever he was tired from his fights he would sleep with only nightmares to accompany him. He was used to it by now and knew how to calm himself down, but this one was particularly horrible.

In the dream, there was a cliff that showed two people about to fall off. Hibari and his long lost mother. He never really thought that he would be able to get his mother back after it being almost 8 years now, but he still dreamt of the day he did. But this dream shattered it.

Both of them were knocked out with chloroform and somebody was dangling them off by their collars. When he was about to call over to the two, a sickening feeling in his gut, somebody clamped a hand over his mouth and an arm wound around his waist, prevented him from moving to save his lover and mother. He was concealed by trees and bush, the brush becoming a one-way mirror of green.

The person leaned down his ear and said in a familiar voice, "If you could, who would you save?"

"I would save both! What kind of question is that?" Tsuna said with his slightly muffled hysterical voice.

"Not an option. Neither can live while the other survives." Suddenly it clicked. The voice was his father, and this was a trick question.

If he chose to save Hibari, his father would hate him and he would have to let his mother fall of the cliff. But if he chose to save his mother Hibari would fall and he would loose the love of his life for his mother returning to him. The choice was a double-edged sword.

"I'm still going to save both of them! What kind of parent would make his own son chose?!" Tsuna struggled as hard as he could but he was still held against his father. Who was patiently waiting for his answer.

"I would. You're the son that let his mother get taken, you are the one who fell in love," Iemistu sneered around the word. He doesn't approve of his son's relationship. "With a boy who wasn't even involved in the mafia. If you had to chose one, who would it be. And remember the outcome that will haunt you."

Silent tears washed down his face as he tried even harder to struggle out of his father's grip. A punch to his face didn't even face him as he tried even harder to escape. He could grab Hibari and then dive after his mother in Hyper-Dying Will Mode.

"Don't even think of going after both, if you do I can't guarantee that your little friend will make it out of this alive." Laughter rung in his ears as he awoke in a cold sweat with one hand reaching out over the side of his bed. It felt like he would actually have to make that choice sooner or later.

His breathing was getting uneven as his knees were brought to his chest and his arms wrapped around his thighs. He buried his face into his knees as he sobbed. He really didn't want to make that choice; if he did, he might break.

This was one of the times where he needed to see proof he didn't do anything to actually be okay. More sobs wracked through him as his pants got soaked through with tears. He couldn't make himself calm down after dreaming about that.

"Dame-Tsuna?" Somebody knocked on the door to his bedroom. It was Reborn, who else would call him that while still being able to sound the slightest bit worried.

"What?" The brunette bit out harshly as he tried to control the shaking and crying. Reborn could said hear the strained anger.

"I take it that you had a bad dream?" The hitman walked into the room and stood in front of his student with arms crossed.

There was a bark of laughter. "Nit a bad dream. A nightmare."

"What happened in the nightmare?"

"My...Mom and Kyoya were being dangled off a cliff by their collars. Iemitsu had told me to choose between the two. I...Didn't want to...But he said that whatever I chose...Would haunt me for the rest of my life. I was being...Held back and I couldn't help them...If I got both in HDWM then Kyoya would get killed." A fresh wave of tears rolled down his face as he recounted what happened.

"I see. Was that all that happened in the dream?"

"Y-Yes, I think so. I remember waking up and feeling like it actually happened, so I'm guessing I woke up because I was scared."

"Hm, well it's no use dwelling on it if you can't remember anything else. It's already 7:30 so unless you want to deal with Hibari, I suggest you get ready now."

"WHAT? Why didn't you say that sooner!" Snapping out of his mood, Tsuna rushed around getting his uniform on. He completely changed from his scared mood in a blink of an eye.

When he rushed down the hall, he grabbed a piece of bread from the counter and went to the front to put his shoes on. He took his keys and waved good bye to Reborn before leaving. He jogged along as he was on the other side of town from Nami-chuu.

It usually took him around twenty minutes to get there and he now had 10. He knew Hibari wouldn't hesitate to 'bite him to death', but he would also bring him to the reception room with him. He missed a lot of class sometimes because of it.

He made it in front of the gates as soon as the bell rung, making him officially late. He had been running hard and leaned against the gate, trying to catch his breath.

He felt a pressure on his head, like somebody was leaning on it. Only one person would do that. "What did I say about not being late, herbivore?"

"Not to be. And it's not my fault anyway. I had a bad dream." Tsuna straightened up throwing the arm propped on his head off. He missed the flash of concern in Hibari's eyes as he turned around.

"Where do you think you're going? You're late." Hibari said as he grabbed Tsuna's wrist and tugged him back.

"I'm going to class. I'm late but I'll be even later if you bite me to death."

"Hn, is that so? Come with me then." Hibari took Tsuna's hand in his own and dragged him towards the reception room.

"Kyoya, where are you taking me? I have class." _Not like I don't already know what their teaching. But still._

"I know you know all of the things you need to in school. You just won't show it for some reason. So there's no use in you going to class."

"Kyoya, I have to at least act like I don't. It would be troublesome if I was high standing in school." By then the two had arrived at the reception room door. They walked in and were greeted by papers stacked on the desk.

"Don't tell me I have to do all of that by the end of the day." Hibari muttered as he let go of Tsuna's hand to go sit at his desk. He had excused Tsuna from class for the rest of the day.

Tsuna chose to sit on the couch farthest away from the desk, he didn't know what to expect by now. Sitting there was boring though so Tsuna took out the book he had hidden in his bag. It was interesting and he sat there reading for a while.

It had already been two hours before Hibari got up from his desk. Tsuna was getting to the climax of the book by now and, by habit, had started chewing on his thumb nail. Hibari interrupted him though as he plopped down on the couch next to him and put his head on Tsuna's lap.

"_What _are you doing?" The brunette asked incredulously as he lifted the book up to look Hibari in the eye. But he was already fast asleep on his lap. "Of course you fall asleep."

He sighed as he resigned to petting the midnight hair and continued reading his book. Twenty minutes later, Hibari stirred slightly and rolled onto his side, burying his face into Tsuna's stomach. Said male blushed across the tops of his cheeks before continuing his movements.

They stayed like this for another half hour before Hibari started to stir. He rolled onto his back again and looked up into Tsuna's eyes.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty." The brunette said sarcastically as he place a bookmark in the book. He was almost done but Hibari was either going to kick him out or make him stay like that for a while.

"I wasn't even asleep that long, so I can't be Sleeping Beauty." The prefect grunted as he sat up. He pulled Tsuna over and onto his lap.

"Well it was almost an hour. I think it fits you seeing as you sleep so much." Tsuna shrugged as he placed his hands on Hibari's upper-arms.

"I could say the same to you. You slept a lot last night. Have you gotten another call from your Grandfather since yesterday?"

"No, he usually gives me Wednesday's off. There are the few odd days though." The brunette took his hands off the upper-arms and wound them around the prefect's neck, pulling him close. He still remembered the fear he felt earlier this morning.

"Tsunayoshi, is something wrong?"

Tsuna shook his head.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?"

Another shake.

Hibari sighed as he pulled Tsuna into a hug, guiding his head onto his shoulder and rubbing his hand along Tsuna's spine. They were both laying down on the couch now with Hibari's head propped on the arm. Hibari patiently waited for Tsuna to say something.

When he did, it all came tumbling out and he couldn't stop himself from burying his face into the crook of Hibari's neck and crying his eyes out.

While all of this was happening, Tsuna missed his phone going off with a text from the Ninth boss.

* * *

**I might update Write Your Heart out tomorrow, but for now you're stuck with this. I decided to update this one along with another before I go back to school. I'm just so bad of a writer that I'll abandon 5 stories while I have school. But hey, what can you do?  
**

**Hopefully this is good enough.**

**-Gate**


	5. Chapter 5

**There is some swearing in the chapter. It is necessary in my view for the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Timeto, Vongola ninth, sighed. He wasn't able to get a hold of Tsunayoshi. This time it was important that he talked to him. If he were to battle the family he sent over it would be disastrous.

He sighed again. The La Stidda Family had little branches that worked by themselves and they always caused trouble. He had met a few of the bosses for the branch families and they were respectful. Nice but not quite polite enough. But Timeto could tell that the bosses held power they wouldn't hesitate to use.

The reason he sent them over was because he needed troops that were after him to regroup in Japan. It was troublesome to deal with them and Tsuna was the most adept of Vongola to take care of them. And since Reborn's there it would be even better.

Timeto tried again to get a hold of Tsuna and this time by a phone call. He didn't answer and it went to voice mail. Timeto just silently placed the phone on its hook. It would take at least 11 hours to get to Japan. He could always call later. Right?

* * *

Once Tsuna had calmed down enough that he wasn't shaking, Hibari continued to rub his hand up and down Tsuna's back. He knew the brunette liked when somebody did that.

Tsuna's breathing deepened so Hibari knew that he was asleep. He shifted so both of them were on their sides, Hibari facing the door just in case. Hibari could spare some time to sleep some more. He covered Tsuna with his jacket and got comfortable on the couch.

Before he could actually drift off though, he heard the reception room door being slammed open. He lifted his head to see who it was and was surprised to see that it was his second-in-command, Kusakabe, standing with a rushed expression.

"Kyo-san! There are people demanding for Sawada at the front gates. They said the school is surrounded by snipers and if you don't turn him over that they'll shoot everyone they can in Nami-middle." Kusakabe said this all in one breath.

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" Hibari untangled himself from Tsuna and made sure he was still asleep before running out of the room.

"I didn't want to disturb you and Sawada." Kusakabe smirked a little as he replayed the gentle expression Hibari had on his face when he looked over at Tsuna.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about that." Hibari demanded sharply, implying how he looked at Tsuna. Kusakabe just snorted good kindheartedly.

The two ran around the corner and out into the school yard. Two people in black suits stood side by side outside the gates and were looking quite annoyed.

"What do you want? Loitering in front of a school is against the rules." Hibari said threateningly as he walked into the spitting distance.

"Like I told that one there." The first one to speak pointed to Kusakabe. "We want Sawada Tsunayoshi in 15 minutes or we_ will_ shoot."

This had Hibari fuming. Not only was Namimori being threatened, but they expected him to hand Tsuna over willingly. "No, go back before it gets bloody."

Hibari turned on his heel and started walking back to the school. He felt like someone was watching him go and he quickened his pace slightly to get out of the many sniper's point of view. But he still felt a sharp burning from the side of his neck and something oozing out of it.

When he was inside he made straight for the reception room. He had to get Tsuna somewhere safe and he needed to make sure nobody had taken him.

He opened the door and saw Tsuna pacing the room holding his stomach. When he heard the door open he looked over with fear in his eyes.

"Kyoya, why didn't you wake me up? They're here for me and I need to go take care of them before something happens!" Tsuna said fiercely as he walked over to the door.

"You're not going with them. I'm not arguing this with you." Hibari said blankly as he felt the blood soak through his shirt. Tsuna also noticed.

"Sit over on the couch. I'll bandage you up. And why do I have to listen to you? I can make my own decisions, Kyoya." Tsuna walked over to Hibari's desk and took out the first aid kit he knew was kept there. He walked back over and sat next to Hibari on the couch.

"You don't have to listen to me. But you expect me to just willingly hand you over to an enemy family?" Hibari crossed his arms as he lifted his head to let Tsuna clean his neck.

"No, I don't. But I also don't want everyone to get hurt just because of me. I can take care of myself so don't worry about me!"

Tsuna took rubbing alcohol and poured some onto a cloth to wipe Hibari's skin while he two sat in silence while Tsuna worked. Only when he was done did Hibari speak again.

"Nobody will get hurt until 15 minutes are up. They gave me 15 minutes before they started shooting people."

"Please just let me go. I have my gloves with me and I can fight. I've been sleeping a lot so I should be fine to go into Hyper-Dying Will Mode. Grandpa didn't tell me about it though."

"Tsunayoshi, please don't go out there. You're just going to get hurt and I don't think I'll be able to stand that." Hibari was slightly pleading now. He clasped Tsuna's hands between his and looked down at them.

Tsuna sighed through his nose. "I just can't let everyone get hurt. I have to at least fake it. I could also call Reborn to help me. I'm sure Grandpa won't mind if I do. He knows that I'll need help from time to time from someone else."

Hibari tightened his hold and let go after a second's hesitation. "If you get hurt, I'll be there to say I told you so."

Tsuna smiled and kissed Hibari on the lips. Hibari met him and it was short and sweet. Then Tsuna was running out the door to the gates of Namimori.

He stopped just in front of the closed gates with his gloves on just in case. He saw two people. Both with black suits on and were obviously Italian. He knew what family they were from but he wished he was wrong.

"Hello there, Midnight Sky! Or should I call you Tsuna?" The first one asked. He made a mock expression of thinking before smiling cruelly. "I think that mother of yours would love for you to come with us though."

Tsuna gasped and took half a step back at the mention of his mother. He immediately became defensive.

"Don't talk about my mother like you know her!" He snapped. "She was taken a long time ago. How would you know what she would or would not like?"

"Oho, I know her quite well actually. I did sleep with her last night, she is quite good in bed. Now, how about we make a deal little Sky?" The second one laughed at the expression of loathing on Tsuna's face.

_"Don't talk about my mother like that!"_ Tsuna screeched as he dived over the gates and at the second one's throat. **(They aren't even getting names this time) **The first one intercepted him before he could reach him and held Tsuna's hands behind his back.

"Careful~ We don't want to hurt the cute little face of yours. We could make some good money with you! But the Skylark of yours might be upset."

"Fuck you." Tsuna spat at the second man, making sure spit was mixed in with the curse. The second man just smiled the same cruel smile as before as he punch Tsuna's jaw hard, that was going to leave a bruise.

"Watch your tone little one. We still need to make out little deal!"

* * *

**Well, I have a one-shot I'm working on that I really want to get released soon. It's an R27 one so if you like that pairing, go there. It'll be up either tomorrow or the next day. I'm going somewhere with no wifi so I'll be writing a lot. **

**Sorry about the slight swearing and implied themes. I really needed that extra push as Tsuna needs to be seen as strong or else he won't get the respect he needs. So he needed to be disrespectful when he could.**

**-Gate**


End file.
